


“Keep moving like that and we won’t be cuddling for much longer.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Sexual Content, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Something fluffy and cute for happy with like some gentle smut”





	“Keep moving like that and we won’t be cuddling for much longer.”

“That good?”

You opened one eye to look at your Old Man, a smile on his face as he looked at you, your leg in his lap as he massaged your ankle and foot. 

“So good.” 

The long shift you’d worked today had kicked your ass and your legs felt like they could fall off. Happy, ever the gentleman has silently grabbed your legs and pulled them to him, massaging the stress and aches away as the two of you watched tv. 

“I’m glad. I told you that you shoulda called off today.” 

With a groan you nodded and relaxed back into the couch, opening your eyes. 

“You were right. I totally should have.”

The Son smirked and rubbed his thumbs along the ball of your foot. 

“I’m always right, little girl.”

“Yeah, yeah. I wanna cuddle.” 

At that, Happy released your legs and gently pushed them off of his lap, leaning over on the couch and sliding himself behind you, grabbing the blanket off the back and draping it over the two of you as he pulled you into his chest spooning you. Snuggling into the plush fabric of the blanket and into your man, you relaxed with a smile. 

“Much better.” 

Hap said nothing from behind you, only rested his hand on your hip and pressed a soft kiss to the shell of your ear. Cuddling with him like this always seemed to bring out the softest side of him and you would be lying if you said it wasn’t one of your favorite sides to him. The side most people never got to see. The side most people didn’t think existed. The side that came out when he was cuddled up with the woman he loved. His kisses came to a stop eventually and he relaxed behind you, radiating warmth. You tried to snuggle back more into him, wiggling to find more contact, but the only contact Happy could feel was your ass against his crotch, the wiggling movements you made stimulating him. 

“Keep moving like that and we won’t be cuddling for much longer.”

Laughing softly, you kept wiggling. 

“I’m just trying to get comfortable. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Happy’s lips made their way to your ear again, this time pressing more lingering kisses, a soft nip here and there as the hand on your hip began to pull you towards him, rolling you over onto your back. He pushed the blanket away softly and came to hover over your, his hands braced on either side of your head as he leaned down, lips now working along the front of your neck. You leaned your head back further into the couch, giving him as much room as he needed. The softness of his kiss was welcomed and a stark contrast to the sucking bites he was giving last night. This time he was slow, gentle. He was taking his time and making sure to treat you softly. Your eyes closed and your smile was involuntary as you relaxed under his ministrations. He would leave on a run tomorrow and few things made that goodbye easier than having him make love to you the night before he left.

He rested his lower half against yours, one hand coming to grip the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and up until your bare breast was revealed, his hand immediately reaching to knead and grasp it. His lips kept working along your neck as his thumb ran across your rapidly hardening nipple, a soft moan rumbling in your throat as he touched. WIth the other breast coming into view, his lips grew bored with your neck and he moved his way now, all soft kisses and licks as his mouth moved around your chest. He suckled at your right nipple while his hand stroked the left, a single finger running over the skin and sending a shudder through you. As much as he loved to get rough and dirty, he couldn’t help but admit that he also loved these nights. He felt your hips pressing up into him, the bulge in the front of his sweats giving you just enough friction to have you moaning. 

“Happy, baby, please.” 

On any other night, he would tease you, make you beg and plead, but not tonight. Tonight he was going to give you whatever you wanted whenever you wanted it. He sat back up on his knees, pulling his shirt over his head and beginning to pull his sweats down, groaning low as you ran your fingers down the expanse of his shoulder and down his stomach. You didn’t bother undressing, simply spreading your legs and hooking your fingers into the middle band of your panties, pulling them to the side and exposing yourself to him. He licked his lips and peered down at you for a minute before taking a hold of himself and running the length over your slit, pushing his head a little more at the top to bump against your clit. 

He only did it twice before he pushed himself into you, never being able to get over the soft gasp you would let out when he did. He pushed in slow, no rush, until he had sheathed himself entirely within you, his hips starting to grind and swivel gently. Neither of you spoke, no dirty talk or begging as usual. The two of you stayed quiet, only the sound of your breaths and bodies moving in harmony as you made love, Happy’s hands reaching down to your ass and pulling your hips up a bit more before leaning down to press his lips against yours, hand weaving itself into your hair and keeping your lips against his. 

“I love you.”

You smiled breathlessly against his lips, arms coming to wrap around his shoulders. 

“I love you more.” 

He shook his head and let his lips make their way to your jaw. 

“Let’s call it a tie.”


End file.
